


Disillusioned

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Not Jedi Order friendly, Not Mace Windu friendly, Other, Reality check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. In the aftermath of Ahsoka's trial, Anakin has some cold words towards Windu.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Disillusioned

**Author's Note:**

> I've been re-watching The Clone Wars because of The Mandalorian and this is something I had to let out. Partly inspired by Stand with Ward and Queen's now deleted story "Shadows of Ahsoka".
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Anakin looked sadly as Ahsoka walked away. He understood why she left but after what they had been through, it hurt to see her leave, almost as much as when he lost his mother.

"She has made her own choice, Anakin. Don't blame yourself." Windu said as he approached.

"I'm not blaming myself for her leaving." Anakin sneered, looking at Windu in disgust, the message clear but Windu was unfazed. "I understand why you didn't want to believe her, when the facts were talking against her, but after what she has done for the Republic and the Order, the least you owed her was really listening to her and giving her a benefit of a doubt and a chance. And then you have the audacity to claim that it was a trial of the Force?"

"Anakin—" Windu started.

"No. You don't get to hide behind the Force to cover up your mistakes, not after what you put her through. I know we've had our differences in the past but I still respected you and trusted you and this isn't the first time you've broken my trust in you." Anakin said and Windu knew far too well that Anakin was reminding him of the time, when Obi-Wan had staged his death and gone undercover at the behest of the Council, without Anakin's or Ahsoka's knowledge. "There was a time when I looked up to the Jedi Order but now I see that it's not what I believed it was. Not anymore."

Anakin gave Windu one last glare of disgust as he walked away. On the outside, Windu remained calm, stoic and unfazed but deep down, he knew that Anakin was right, despite that the Jedi Master would never admit it to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, Windu had some good and bad moments in Star Wars but considering some of his interactions with Anakin in Clone Wars, no wonder Anakin was so much disillusioned and turned against the Jedi Order, especially when they faked Obi-Wan's death and expelled Ahsoka and wanted to put her on trial, when it was Barriss, who blew up the Jedi Temple. It was good that the Council came around and realized they were wrong but Windu having the nerve to say that it was a trial of the Force testing Ahsoka was just an excuse to cover up the misjudgment of the Council. The rest of the Council, save for Anakin and Obi-Wan didn't really help matters either but at least they admitted that they made a mistake, but Windu really hit my nerves in that moment.
> 
> With things like that, no wonder that Anakin later turned on the Jedi Order.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
